The Letters
by E.A. Cooper
Summary: A series of letters from Elle to sylar, and vice versa. AU, season 3. Takes place after a war on both companies.
1. Six Months

_Gabriel…_

Six months is a long time, Gabriel.

That's how long it took you to bring down the company.

Six whole months.

Do you even know how many times we saw each other over those six months?

Twice.

You weren't there.

You didn't hold my hair back when I puked my guts out every day, twice a day for over a month. You weren't there when I found out we were having a boy. You didn't wipe my tears away when I looked at how fat I was. Didn't feel him kick for the first time, pick out a name, paint a room. You didn't get to do a single damn thing.

I pity you.

Almost.

But, yeah, I get what you were doing. Making the world a better place for our son. Safer.

That's what you told me, isn't it?

When we were lying on our my bed, just talking.

You said you were working for us, for the baby. So we were safe.

But we both know that's not the whole truth, is it?

You're doing this for revenge.

They used you, Gabriel. The company made you who you are.

You can say it's my fault all you want. You know everything I did then was an order from the company.

You've never gotten over it. Understandably, of course.

But now you want them to suffer, like you have for the past couple years…

The baby's gonna be here soon. (You didn't know that, did you?)

He's due May 14.

I'm so scared.

I know I'm not going to be a good mother. Just like I know you're not going to be a good father.

I know what I'm saying. Trust me; I've had more than enough time to think about it.

So, now, I'm going to tell you how this is going to happen.

I'm taking the small amount of things I've accumulated, and going.

This letter and this ultrasound is all you're going to get from me.

Don't try to follow me, don't try to find me, and don't you dare try to pop up in the baby's life.

I swear to God, I will kill you…

You have no idea how much I pity you right now.

But you know what?

Six months was too long.

_Elle._


	2. Remember That

_Elle..._

You were right about me.

I wanted revenge.

But it was more than that.

I was trying to prove something to myself.

I was trying to prove I could be a better man. A man whose son didn't have to be scared of him.

Yeah, I know you had a boy. Named him Noah, since Bennet was the one who helped you most during the pregnancy.

Heard that he looks just like me.

God, that's gotta be a living hell for you.

I want to meet him Elle.

No. Wrong.

I **deserve** to meet him Elle.

He's my goddamn son.

Elle, I know that six months is a long time. Everything in my entire life happened in six month intervals.

Six months after you betrayed me, I found Chandra Suresh. Six months later, I lost everything. And, in six months, I had it all back. Then, I found you (again) and my parents. And it only took me those six months to destroy it all.

So don't try to tell me that six months is too long. I know better.

It's been six months since I got your letter. Noah's three months old, right?

I've tried to listen to you, I really have. I did listen to you for while, as I busy dealing with the after-effects of the war.

I'm done with that now.

It's my turn to make the demands.

You're going to read this letter thouroughly.

And I'm going to find you and we're going to work this... work us out. Together.

And maybe we can give Noah the happy childhood that neither of us had. One with two happy parents. Who love each other.

Because I do love you, Elle.

If nothing else, just...

Remember that.

_Gabriel._


	3. Love and Trsut

_Noah,_

Hey, Baby. This is your Mommy.

**Hey, champ, it's your Dad.**

We love you, Noah. We love you so much.

**But there are some people out there, Noah. Bad people. And they want to hurt your Mom and I. So we have to go away for a little while.**

Don't worry, though. We'll be back soon and then we can all be together again. Happy again.

**Elle, don't cry, you'll stain the paper.******

He needs us Gabriel! He's only four years old! He's a baby! He's my baby.

**He can handle it. He has to.******

**Noah, we're leaving you with Uncle Peter until we get back. You have to be a good boy for him, even if what he says doesn't sound like fun. Can you promise me that?******

**...Pete's going to have to read this to you.******

You can use your special toys to pretend it's us. Mommy says it's okay this time.

You weer barely a year old when you started marking your toys talk. You had just met your father and you apparently missed him. You just touched your favorite teddy bear and it looked and talked just like Daddy. That was when I knew you needed him just as much as you needed me.

You probably don't remember that... I'm not gonna be there to remind you...

**Elle? It's time.****  
**  
Now? But I-

**Yes. Now.****  
**  
...Alright. Mommy loves you, Noah. So much.

**We both do, champ. Behave for Uncle Peter, We'll be back before you know it.******

We love you.

Mommy and **Daddy******

**Peter - Do NOT let him use his power outside of the house, under any circumstance. Understood? They will kill him, Pete. I don't think I could handle that.******

Keep our baby safe, Peter. We trust you.


End file.
